Future Shock Scarab
|manufacturer = HVY |price = $3,076,290 $2,313,000 (trade price) (Arena War) |related = |variants = Apocalypse Scarab Nightmare Scarab |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = scarab2 |handlingname = SCARAB2 |textlabelname = SCARAB2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The HVY Future Shock Scarab is a custom low-profile light tank featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is evidently based on the , characterized by the low profile and the suspension system. The vehicle is essentially the same as its Apocalypse and Nightmare variants, but gains a modernized track system, where the wheels are now smaller in size and enclosed, connected to each other by flexible track coverings and featuring glowing accent trims around these. The tracks themselves also have a new tread pattern. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Scarab accelerates fairly quick compared to other tracked vehicles and possess above average handling. While having good suspension, caution should be taken when having a ram weapon equipped, as it may disrupt its capabilities. Although it is not heavy enough to crush cars like the Rhino Tank or the TM-02 Khanjali, the Scarab can still pose a threat at anyone. The vehicle can push away vehicles with ease and is difficult to be pushed by other light cars, making it an excellent choice for transportation around the map. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor Compared to other Arena vehicles, the Scarab excels in armor resistance, able to take up to six rockets before being destroyed. However, its windshield is pretty large, leaving the front occupants vulnerable to gunfire, with little to no protection for the rear passengers. The Full Armor plate solves the issue with the front occupants, which leaves a smaller weak spot on the windshield. However, there is no option for the rear bed to protect the rear passengers. ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon. The ram weapon behaves in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. *The Scarab can be modified to have a single .50 caliber machine gun. It behaves similarly to other front-mounted machine guns from various armed land vehicles, but it is difficult to use and lacks enough firepower to sort out heavily-armored vehicles. **It can also have a phased plasma gun, which seems to have higher fire rate but still remain as powerful as the machine gun. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Scarab, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tires of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tires installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. *The tank can also be installed with bodywork Spikes. These spikes deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the spikes can instantly kill them. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Future Shock Scarab can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. :*'' Headlights are not available if a "Ram Weapon" modification is installed (except "Light Ram"). Image Gallery ArenaWar-GTAO-FutureShockScarab.png|The '''Future Shock Scarab' on the Arena War website. ArenaWar-GTAO-FutureShockScarabModded.png|Modified example of the Future Shock Scarab on the Arena War website. Scarab-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Scarab on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased at the Arena War website for $3,076,290 or $2,313,000 (trade price as a Sponsorship Tier reward in the Arena War Career). **The vehicle comes with the "HK" Livery and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard when purchased. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Certain modifications on the "Engine Covers" group may cause a visual bug on the side badges: **When applying the Livery Roof, the badge will be mapped incorrectly. **When applying the Heavy Duty Cooling, the badge will be inverted. FutureShockScarab-GTAO-IncorrectBadgeMapping.png|The incorrect badge mapping, displaying several miniatures of the badge itself. FutureShockScarab-GTAO-InvertedBadge.png|The inverted badge on the right side. See Also *Apocalypse Scarab *Nightmare Scarab Navigation }} Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Tanks Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online